12 Historias
by Deckso
Summary: Una serie de historias qué pueden estar conectadas o no. Espero qué disfruten la lectura.
1. Información

INFORMACIÓN

Antes que nada, quería hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Los personajes son autoría de Square Enix y Disney.

Estás 12 historias pueden estar en el mismo universo así cómo pueden estar en distintos universos, lo que sepan un poquito de comics entenderán esto.

Estás historias están basadas en imágenes qué el autor, o sea yo, observo, por lo qué cómo ya dije antes, pueden estar relacionadas entre sí o no.

Sin más qué decir, disfruten la lectura.


	2. Historia 1- Todos juntos

Todos juntos.

—Un sin fin de historias y anécdotas habían ocurrido, no sé cómo es que pude dejar atrás ese reinado de terror, oscuridad y angustia;es cierto qué peleo para qué todo esto acabe, qué ya el reinado de la oscuridad desaparezca, pero ¿Vale la pena?¿Aún puede haber mundos sin algún daño? Los ya dañados ¿Puedes volver a ser cómo antes? El maestro Yen Sid me contesto a éstas interrogantes una vez qué partimos, Donald, Goofy y yo, pero, su respuesta no fue lo que yo esperaba, mucho menos la mejor de todas. Me siento terrible de tan solo pensar qué hay familias destrozadas por una guerra en la que ellos no saben que existe, maldigo el día en que xehanort apareció, es cierto que por él llegue a conocer a muy buenos amigos, llegué a hacerme más fuerte de lo que alguien podría ser, pero ¿A qué precio? Miles de muertes de personas inocentes, odio qué todo esto esté pasando.

Hoy nos encontramos en un nuevo mundo, es muy reconfortante ver a la gente andando de aquí para allá, todo ellos usan unas ropas bastante extrañas, como si estuviéramos en la edad media, además, todos ellos andan a caballo. . . Caballo. Recuerdo que de niño un día me monte en uno, junto a Riku, fue muy divertido, bueno, si lo volviera a vivir teniendo ésta edad no sería divertido, ya que en ese tiempo ambos éramos muy pequeños, tanto qué teníamos que hacer un gran esfuerzo por poder sentarnos en la montura, fue gracioso, la imagen de Riku casi llorando por estirarse tanto nunca se me borrara de la cabeza.

Estuvimos preguntando en varias casa y a personas de fuera por el paradero de xehanort, sea donde se encuentre, trama algo malo, aunque ese no es nuestro objetivo principal, decidimos preguntar por si alguien había visto a ese sujeto. Después de una larga búsqueda un descanso fue bien merecido para todos, estábamos exhaustos, no era nada como antes, ya que antes debíamos recorrer cierta zona del mundo, en cambio ahora debemos cubrir e investigar gran parte, por no decir que casi todo el mundo, pero las quejas no eran algo qué se podía permitir, estábamos en una misión muy importante, proteger a todos los mundos de la oscuridad, aun así, un descanso no era mala idea. Entramos a un establecimiento el cual parecía una cantina, para nuestra sorpresa una pelea comenzó, pensamos por un instante que los sincorazones estaban ahí, pero no era nada más que una simple pelea entre gente tomada, por eso decidimos marcharnos, lo qué no esperábamos era qué nos emboscaran a nosotros también, no hicimos absolutamente nada, simplemente nos posicionamos para cualquier ataque que proviniera de ellos, estaban a punto de lanzarse, pero un estruendo de una ventana siendo atravesada impacto a todos. Vaya, vaya, por fin encontramos lo que buscamos, los sin corazones habían aparecido, corrimos hacia ellos ignorando cualquier advertencia o insulto de la gente, por mi parte di una certera estocada en uno de ellos, girando de manera perfecta en mi propio eje para poder conectar otro golpe a otro de estos, pensábamos qué esos eran los únicos, pero, de repente el suelo comenzó a tornarse negro saliendo neosobras de éste, tuvimos qué dar todo nuestro potencial para poder acabar con ellas, pero, eran demasiadas, Donald se encontraba en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, igual Goofy, yo, estaba a punto de caer, pero una persona golpeo al sincorazon, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Atrás, niño—Me dijo el hombre, era casi de mi estatura, piel un tanto bronceada y con el color de cabello similar al mío.

—¿Niño? No me conoces—Contesté con una sonrisa mientras me posicionaba listo para pelear. —

—Tienes razón, pero, no te ves cómo alguien fuerte ni…—Antes de que el fanfarrón continuara con su charla, golpeé a una neosombra haciéndola desaparecer, entonces volteé a ver al sujeto detonando con mi mirada como si dijera "¿Decías?" —Ese ya lo había debilitado yo—Decidí no hacer alguna escena y continuar peleando a su lado. —

Momentos después y sin ningún sincorazón a la vista, me enderece volteando a todas partes, esperando no ver algún enemigo más, para mi sorpresa mi nuevo "amigo" yacía en el suelo sumamente cansado.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Cansado? —Pregunté en tono burlos ofreciéndole mi mano para qué pudiera levantarse, éste, la acepto sin más. —

—¿Yo? Que va, solo. . . perdí el equilibrio—Claro claro, mentira, pero ¿Quién era yo para contestarle? —

—Me llamo Sora ¿Tú eres? —Pregunté sin más con una de mis típicas sonrisas—

—Soy **Flynn, Flynn Rider** —Musitó con honor mientras elevaba un poco su pecho, acto bastante raro—

—Bien, Flynn, mucho gusto, me gustaría quedarme a hablar, pero , debo irme—Dije caminando a la salida, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo de cura hacía Donald y Goofy. —

Salimos sin más del edificio caminando tranquilamente, aun después de la lucha, el pueblo se mantenía quieto, pacifico, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Qué nadie sabía acerca de la oscuridad? ¿A nadie le interesa? De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y para mi sorpresa era Flynn, quien contemplaba de igual manera a las personas.

—Es maravilloso ¿Verdad? —Dijo sin rodeos, pero, aun así no entendía a lo que se refería —Como las personas ni se inmutan aun después de una catástrofe, yo, desearía ser cómo ellos ¿Sabes? No tener idea de lo que es la vida real, de los conflictos, casarme, tener una familia, vivir sin preocupaciones, vivir cada día de mi vida como si fuera el ultimo—

—¿El ultimo? ¿Es eso posible? —

—Claro que si. —

—¿Cómo? —

—¿Cómo?Mh. . . Pues, no lo sé, desearía saberlo, si fuera así, no sería lo que soy ahora, pero, seguro algún día lo sabré, al igual que tu Sora. Tú, eres especial, pudiste vencer a esos monstruos con un solo golpe, eres genial, además lanzaste esa especie de fuego y hielo y…. y . . . —Podía escuchar cómo la voz de Fynn iba en creciente emoción.

¿Era posible vivir tranquilo aun sabiendo qué el fin se acerca? Esas personas lo hacen, viven felizmente y. . . Yo no permitiré que esa felicidad desaparezca, nunca lo permitiré, Donald, Goofy y yo pelearemos contra la oscuridad no solo para acabarla, si no para proteger la felicidad y la luz de las personas, nunca nos rendiremos, por más que las cosas no se vean bien…. ¡LOS PROTEGEREMOS!


End file.
